Lovesick Melody
by FaSCeN
Summary: Milo está en problemas. El ser un caballero jamás fue más descortés.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, la cual fue realizada sin fines de lucro, me pertenecen a excepción del OC. La letra de la canción es propiedad de sus autores. _

**_Stop this song (lovesick melody)_**

**_Paramore_**

_**Notas de la autora: **Este fic fue escrito para mi vieja querida (Dafcass). Espero que te guste y te reanime aunque sea un poquito. _**¡Te quiero!**

* * *

><p><em>You say the sweetest things and I<em>

_Can't keep my heart from singing_

_Along to the sound of your song_

_My stupid feet keep moving_

El tiempo no es muy buen amigo porque los sujetos, obviamente, cambian de manera radical. 13 años es casi una vida. Desde muy pequeños se habían conocido pero las circunstancias—dígase el DESTINO— habían terminado separándolos De una vaga manera la recordaba. Ciertos aspectos, momentos borrosos y en la lejanía algún susurro de su voz… no había más.

Él era Milo, Santo de Escorpio y ¡por Athena! el pertenecer a la orden más prestigiosa dentro de los 88 hombres que le servían a la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia de guerra conllevaba una enorme carga ética y moral; era un hombre hecho y derecho, ante todo un caballero por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés con la pobre muchacha. Aceptó su invitación para salir y desde ese instante entablaron una buena química pero Milo no tenía ni las mas remota idea de lo que él despertaría en la muchacha. Su intención era puramente amistosa.

A pesar de lo ya antes experimentado por el joven —el ser un caballero a pesar de lo bizarro de las condiciones—, Milo también tenía un límite —por no llamarle mal genio— y que de buenas a primeras la muchacha se le hubiese declarado sin siquiera realmente conocerlo —por muy BUENA que fuera su amistad— le parecía el colmo aunque… en realidad que una chica se te declare no es lo peor, oh no señores eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que otra chica lo haga y que dicha joven sea una amiga de Marín—con la cual llevaba un relación bastante cordial—,hiciera exactamente lo mismo con tan sólo unos cuantos días de diferencia era EL ACABOSE total ¡Hasta parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para atosigarlo con declaraciones de amor prematuro!

La paciencia de Milo se agotaba con cada día transcurrido puesto que ambas chicas EXIGÍAN una respuesta por parte del Santo de Oro. El cerebro parecía consumírsele de a poco puesto que las dudas y preguntas no dejaban de circundarlo. No era capaz de tener una noche de descanso porque hasta soñaba con las chicas.

_To this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)_

Con todo y lo confundido Milo conocía la respuesta: no las quería para novias. Simple y sencillamente no despertaban ese sentimiento en él por más que trató de infundirlo en su ser —para con ambas— no lograron entrar en esa parte tan delicada de su corazoncito.

Por fin llegó el día en que Milo no pudo más y terminó explotando frente a las muchachas. —Porque sí las dos se encontraron frente a frente e incluso discutieron sus intenciones para con el guerrero— El escorpión fue todo menos atento y sutil. No existía cabida para ello.

El alboroto armado en su templo fue de dimensiones titánicas. Todo el Santuario logró escuchar e incluso algunos de sus compañeros fueron capaces de presenciar el teatrito antes de que se terminara.

Entre los asistentes estaba su buen amigo Camus —que no podía creérselo, sabía que Milo era un escandaloso sin embargo mantenía la esperanza de que fuera _discreto_—, Aioria —quien bien conocía a Milo junto con la historia completa sobre la bochornosa situación y pensaba que el punto de quiebre había tardado bastante en llegar—, DeathMask, Saga, Kanon —el primero y el último por saber el chisme y el segundo para tratar de apaciguar las cosas—, Aioros, Shaka y Mu —los cuales estaban igual o más iracundos que la muchachas con el joven—.

Cuando por fin logró desahogarse las mujeres estaban descompuestas por su comportamiento optaron por mandarlo al diablo.

_I've gone to far to come back from here,_

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

— ¡Pero qué demonios Milo! —exclamó un indignado Aioros.

Aioria alzó las cejas en la vida había oído a su hermano gritar así y mucho menos a alguien.

— ¿Ahora yo qué? —se defendió el oji-turquesa mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y comenzaba a mover el pie.

— ¿Qué tú qué? ¿Por qué les gritaste? No tenias porque tratarlas de esa manera —espetó aun furioso el Sagitario.

—Mira, no estoy de humor ¿sí? —Se sopló el flequillo y agregó—: Traté de ser amable pero parece que no entienden ese idioma. No me dejaron otra opción —terminó soltando un suspiro.

—Eso es cierto —Aioria apoyaba al bicho. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que por más agradable que este fuera acabarían su paciencia. Además habían ido a buscarlo JUNTAS hasta su templo para exigir una RESPUESTA sobre algo que nunca les fue ofrecido de primera instancia.

—¡Aioria!

—Mira Aioros, sé que son mujeres y que debemos ser caballerosos, gentiles y todo eso pero —el león se sentó enfrente de Milo— TODOS tenemos un límite. Sinceramente estas chicas rebalsaron el vaso—.Concluyó tranquilamente mirando la cara de estupefacción de su hermano.

—Concuerdo con Aioria —habló Camus. Aioros y Mu abrieron los ojos como platos ante las palabras del francés pero aun no terminaba de comentar— hasta cierto punto. Las chicas no hicieron bien en demandar algo de ti Milo pero existen otras formas para dejárselos en claro ¿no crees?

—¡¿QUÉEEE? —rugió el peli-azul. Su mal humor no se había disipado.

—Lo que oíste.

—Pero… Camus… ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! Ellas mal interpretaron tooodo — se defendió Milo poniéndose en pie para encarar a su amigo.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. No puedes achacarles la culpa solamente a ellas Milo.

—Camus tiene razón —Milo giró el rostro en dirección a Saga. —Debiste… corrección pudiste ser prudente —comentó tranquilo y tratando de cuidar que su voz no sonara acusatoria.

Era el fin del mundo. Todos —a excepción de Aioria— lo culpaban por tratar de ser atento y considerado. ¡Al carajo los modales y el honor para la próxima!

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas tenido la osadía de jugar con las dos al mismo tiempo —esta vez Shaka había roto el hilo de sus pensamientos sin embargo el hindú no había terminado— No es de DIGNO de ti y de ningún Santo. En verdad me sorprendes Milo.

El guardián del octavo templo comenzó a temblar. Un tic en su ojo derecho hizo acto de presencia y una venita en su frente amenazaba con estallarle.

—Fuera…— musitó apretando los puños y miraba atento al piso de mármol.

—Milo cálmate, no es un regaño…

—Fuera… dije —No reconoció la voz. Daba igual. Deseaba un poco de soledad. Antes de que alguien más pudiese replicar vociferó—: ¡FUERA DE MI TEMPLO TODOS!

_Won't someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song,_

_so I won't sing.._

Sin darse cuenta había desenfundado su Aguja Escarlata. Tres segundos después ya estaba solito en la comodidad de su estancia. Se acostó sobre el loveseat y cubrió su rostro con el ángulo del codo. Los pensamientos comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su mente igual que una película. Todos lo habían criticado. Las críticas no fueron de ayuda sólo provocaron en Milo tristeza y pena por lo ocurrido con las muchachitas. Se sentía culpable. Sus compañeros y hermanos de armas se sentían decepcionados de él.

'_Maldita sea'_

—Oye bicho

— ¿Qué haces aquí gato?

A la mañana siguiente el león se encontraba junto al mueble que Milo hubiera utilizado como cama la noche anterior. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro apiñonado del rubio. El peli-azul no concebía motivo alguno para sonreír.

—No me contestaste, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah eso!… pues es hora de desayunar. Supuse que tendrías hambre. Ayer no fuiste a cenar al templo principal —el rubio ya se encaminaba a la cocineta, se detuvo y giró el perfil en dirección a Milo— No te culpo. Fuiste la sobremesa por más de dos horas. — dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

Milo gruñó. ¿Es que no le habían dicho lo suficiente la noche anterior?

—Gato… —respiró hondo pensando qué sería apropiado decir para continua. Cuando lo tuvo siguió— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Sé que suena muy infantil pero… es que… me cansaron. Nunca fue mi intención —.Realmente se sentía mal por no ser capaz de correspóndeles aunque fuese a una.

Aioria torció la boca. No tenía idea de que aconsejarle pues sabía que no había sido a propósito. Milo, en efecto, no era el culpable tampoco lo eran de las chicas. Ellas no habían sido capaces de diferenciar los motivos de Milo.

—No te diré que te entiendo Milo, porque yo no estoy pasando lo que tú. Por otro lado la forma en que reaccionamos en cada uno es diferente. —Aioria regresó sobre sus pasos y colocó una mano en el hombro del escorpio. Milo entendió el gesto y levantó la cara. En los ojos de Aioria apreciaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

— Sin embargo eso no me impide sentir empatía contigo. No estuvo bien que les gritaras, cierto y no me interrumpas —Milo hizo un mohín—, aun así a veces no existen otras maneras para hacer que la gente reaccione. No suena bonito por supuesto, no lo es pero —siempre existía uno— a veces no nos queda de otra —el rubio tomó aire— NO te justifico Milo, trato de verlo desde otra perspectiva. Te recomiendo que esperes a que se tranquilicen las aguas y hables por separado con ellas. Sé decidido sin ser grosero. Corta por lo sano. Es lo único que se me ocurre por el momento.

Milo sopesó las palabras de Aioria. Tenía razón debía tranquilizarse, sólo así podría actuar cómo un autentico caballero.

—Bueno se acabó la terapia. Ve a bañarte o cambiarte de ropa en lo que preparo el desayuno.

— ¿Por qué tengo que bañarme?

Aioria entrecerró los ojos. Milo le sacó la lengua.

_It creeps in like a spider_

_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_

_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_

_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

—Milo me gustaría poder charlar contigo —Milo se quedó hecho piedra. Dianela —su amiga de la infancia— quería conversar estando a punto de cumplir un mes de cierta escenita que casi le provoca una úlcera.

—Claro — Lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente.

Siguió a la muchacha fuera de los límites del santuario. Caminaron durante unos minutos antes de hallarse cerca de la entrada de Rodorio la chica se sentó, antes de abrazarse las piernas lo invitó a hacer lo mismo. El joven lo pensó un momento pues no quería enviar señales equivocadas, no de nuevo.

—Ven. Siéntate no muerdo —.Insistió la muchacha sonriendo de corazón.

El guardián no encontró remedio. Se sentó.

—Te debo una disculpa —la voz de Dianela le perforó los oídos. Ella se estaba disculpando. No percibió un solo dejo de ironía. Era sincera— No debí, corrección, no debimos presionarte tanto. Sé que no fue el mejor momento, también sé que no eran tus intenciones Milo.

El peli-azul sintió la garganta seca mientras las uñas se le enterraban en las palmas lastimándolo. Estaba ENCABRONADO. Apreciaba las disculpas sin embargo la declaración sobre sus intenciones lo había descolocado. Lo habían hecho quedar en ridículo frente a sus amigo y además regañado por otros tantos.

'Respira Milo, respira.'

La muchacha observó el ligero cambio en él. Debía medir sus palabras antes de proseguir. No importaba lo que ocurriera, si Milo la disculpaba en ese momento o le pedía tiempo para recapacitarlo e incluso llegase a mandarla al diablo su amistad no volvería a ser como antes. El daño estaba hecho.

—Milo, No pretendo que me perdones… aunque… de verdad me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga. Tal vez… algún día me entiendas —suspiró la pelinegra.

Milo no la culpaba y a pesar de sus intentos de sembrar un amoroso sentimiento, éste no dio frutos. Era muy agradable estar con ella, platicar sobre las trivialidades y bromear casuales.

—Disculpa aceptada —no tenía mucho que pensar—. Me gustaría disculparme por lo de aquel día. No debí ser grosero. Exploté y no pensé bien, tan sólo… quería desahogarme.

Dianela negó suavemente con la cabeza. Milo no debía nada. Ellas se extralimitaron ahora lo comprendía.

_Your lovesick melody _

_Is gonna get the best of me tonight_

—Bueno… ya que estamos aquí ¿Quieres ir al cine? —inquirió la chica ya en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

_But you won't get to me, no_

_You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

El Santo carburó la respuesta antes de dejarse llevar por la cortesía

—Hoy no pero… ¿qué te parece la siguiente semana? Hay un estreno buenísimo.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

La amiguita de Marín también se disculpó unos días más tarde. Milo ofreció disculpas a su vez y quedaron "bien".

— ¿Cómo estás bicho?

— ¡Gato! Pues… no me quejó. Sólo espero que realmente lo comprendan. —suspiró el Escorpión.

—Lo harán. Ya verás —el rubio se recargó en el hombro de Milo — ¿Unas luchitas? Esta vez no me vas a ganar.

—Siempre te gano y hoy no será la excepción.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí

Los jóvenes ya estaban en la alfombra mientras Camus observaba serio cada movimiento para levantar las piernas sobre el sofá.

Aioria tenía razón al igual que Camus tiempo y compresión. A ver qué pasaba luego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:<strong> __No es mi mejor obra (jajaja) pero eso no importa. _

_PD: Espero que les guste mi tradu. Por cierto no utilicé toooda la canción. Sólo usé las partes representativas._

_**Traducción:** _

_Dices las cosas más tiernas y no puedo evitar que mi corazón cante._

_Y canto tu canción al unísono mientras mi pie sigue el ritmo._

_Un tempo de 4/4 y te sigo._

_En este tempo 4/4 moriría por ti._

_(Alguien deténgala)_

_Avancé tanto y no puedo regresar_

_Pero tú no sabes, no tienes ni idea _

_de lo que provocas en mí._

_¿Es que nadie detendrá la canción__?_

___Así ya no cantaré___

_¿Es que nadie parará la canción?_

__Así ya no cantaré__

_Y se arrastra comuna araña_

_A la que no puedo matar por más que trato._

_¿Acaso no ves que estoy cayendo?_

_No era mi intención amarte pero te amo. _

_Pondré lo mejor de mi en tu enfermiza canción de amor_

_Sin embargo no llegarás a mí_

_No, no llegarás a mí porque_

_¡NO CANTARÉ!_


End file.
